Warmth
by TheChibitalian47
Summary: The wood elf, Angora, has been friends with a Riften stall merchant for a long time, and more intimate feelings have blossomed, and now she will seize her opportunity to show him.just what she feels. (One shot, rated M for sexual content)


It was an abnormally cold day in Skyrim. No wildlife emerged from their nests or dens to escape the cold. Nothing stood among the glistening snow and frost, except for one peculiar figure. An argonian, waiting just outside a home.

"Angora," the scaled man started as he gently knocked on the door. "It's me, Madesi!"

Like a gunshot, the door opened swiftly, revealing the petit form of a bosmer.

"Come inside, quickly! Before anyone sees us." She said urgently.

Madesi urgently walked in, only relaxing when Angora locked the door behind her.

"Finally, I thought I was going to freeze my tail off from all that waiting," he teased.

Angora blushed shyly, accenting her golden skin.

"Why don't you have a seat?" She asked.

"This was quite the unexpected invite," Madesi inquired as he sat down.

"Might I ask why, land walker?"

Angora blushed and pushed a dark lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well..." She trailed.

"You live in the poor district, and since you're a good friend, and its so cold, I thought I would invite you over to warm up."

"That is too kind of you, Angora," He hummed.

Getting comfortable from the heat of the room he asked, "Do you mind if I take a light nap? The warmth of this home is magnificent, and soothing."

"O-of course not," She stuttered.

And slowly Madesi drifted off to sleep, a small smile on his face.

But, Angora's intentions were not fulfilled. Her true intentions were of a more personal matter, and she had known Madesi for years, so she damn well had to act now while she had the chance.

With a knot in her stomach, Angora slowly, silently stripped herself of her clothes. When she finished, all that was left on her mostly naked form, was her undergarments.

Carefully, she made her way to Madesi's naked form. Trying not to awaken him, she slipped off his trousers and underwear, exposing his scaly member to the warm air of the room.

Gulping, she retrieved a pot of honey from the table and took a spoonful of it, slowly dripping the golden Amber liquid onto his cock.

After is was fully coated, she took his spear into her mouth, slowly sucking on the tip, not wanting Madesi to wake.

It slowly became erect and when it did, Angora was amazed. It was about 10 inches long! How was she possibly going to take the whole mass into her?

Diligently, she started to bob her head, determined to make him feel pleasure.

Madesi stirred as he felt a strange tingle and warmth coming from his dick. Be blearily opened his eyes and gave a moan of ecstasy as be felt a wave of pleasure.

He couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend of 4 years was sucking his cock! Never has he ever thought this would happen, although be hoped.

"Oh, fuck, Angora. You're so good," He mumbled.

Angora looked up at his face, shocked and somewhat relieved at his awakening and response.

Smirking, she said, "You like what you see, don't you?" revealing her breasts.

Madesi grinned and got up. He lunged onto Angora's near naked body, and ripped off her undergarments using his teeth.

Angora slid his shirt off his torso, and there they lie, on the floor, completely naked.

Madesi grabbed some of the honey from nearby and dabbed it onto her perky tits, licking it off in the process. Angora gasped in response, the coldness of his reptilian tounge, unexpected.

Suddenly, he seized a boob in his hand and harshly kissed her, grinding against her womanhood in the process.

He shoved his tounge in her mouth, battling with her tounge, pushing it away, so he could explore her cavern. As they battled for dominance, Angora let out an explosive moan as Madesi's grinding hit her clit. Be smirked and retreated from the kiss, slowly sliding his face down her form.

Finally he came to a very wet, hot part of her body, and saw a tiny, erect bean. Be started to lick it, and Angora gasped loudly, wrapping her legs around his head.

He slipped his long tounge inside her vagina, squeezing her cheeks meanwhile. It smelled wonderful to him, and tasted salty, a strange taste, that he could not explain in words.

The musk made his cock twitch in anticipation, so he harshly turned her around and straddled her opening. Before he could do anything, though, Angora stopped him.

"Madesi," she said quietly, as if she were on cloud nine. "I haven't done this before, please don't hurt me."

He nodded and slid his spear into her, stopping when he came to a barrier.

He looked at Angora. "Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded, and with an explosion of energy, Madesi impaled her, thrusting over and over into her body.

Angora became a withering, moaning mess as he kept spearing her.

"Oh! Yes Madesi! Faster! Harder!" She screamed.

He obliged, and quickly felt her walls tightening around his cock. With a few more sloppy thrusts, they both saw stars as they reached their climax.

Panting as she felt Madesi's seed fill her, she collapsed, unable to take so much pleasure any longer.

She smiled at Madesi and he said, "Thanks for warming me." And they both fell into a fitful sleep, right then and there on the floor of Angora's home.

Just eanted to start off saying, that i am not the original account owner, sorry. My friend let me take over, as this is an inactive account and she doesnt care what i do on here. So yeah. Sorry for such a bad fic! This is the first smut I've ever written, so its probably awful! Please let me know what you think, and how I can improve. I feel this was a bit rushed, but I don't know how to improve that, so if anyone can help me with that, it would be much appreciated.


End file.
